The Tiny Golden One
by Kuniknighte
Summary: Akihito escaped and for five years Asami could not find him. Finally Asami was able to discover where Akihito had hidden himself but he was surprised to discover that his long lost lover was not alone. Yaoi, don't like? Well don't read finders. Thank you all for at least taking at try at my story. Knighte:)


Chikako means clever

Asami in his limo, in the middle of an important business call, as Kirishima and Suoh drove him to the office. Over the last five years Asami had tightened his hold over the whole underworld of Japan, and the world if you were counting. His ruthlessness had grown worse and worse over time, ever since his precious kitten had escaped him.

His enemies and allies alike now feared his wrath to such a degree that most tried to avoid the man at all costs. The only two people who did not fear Asami but silently pitied time were Kirishima and Suoh.

The moment both of them found out Akihito had disappeared they both took off, without orders, searching for the idiot photographer. The brat may have been trouble from the beginning but both of Asami's aids realized just how much Akihito calmed the yakuza down. Asami may not wish to admit it verbally but he cared for the brat.

As the yakuza listened, and listened to this man's excuses for late shipments. He felt his patience wear thin. He showed no emotion on his stoic face but his golden eyes glinted from his fury.

As he was about to tell the man on the other side of the line that he would never be able to escape his wrath the divider between the back of the limo and the front suddenly went down and revealed Suoh. The body guard was leaning back in his seat to talk to Asami directly. Asami ended the phone call after demanding a better price for the late delivery. He snapped his black phone shut and looked at Suoh curiously, he would never have interrupted Asami if what it was he had to say was not important.

Suoh stated to his still annoyed boss, "Sir there has been a development." Asami raised his eyebrow, telling him to elaborate, "We believe we have found Akihito." The yakuza froze for a second before he asked in a horribly cold voice, "Where?"

"Chichibu, Asami-sama. He now lives in a small house on the outskirts of town with his parents." A frown spread across Asami's face. He lit a cigarette and took a deliberate drag.

As he breathed out the smoke he said, "I believe I ordered men to search his parents house."

Anger was evident in Asami's word. Suoh treaded lightly, "It would appear he stayed off the grid for roughly six months before meeting up with his parents." Asami raised an eyebrow and took another drag of his cigarette. He slowly nodded his head and ordered, in his dominant voice, "I want fifty men ready, we are going to fetch my kitten right now."

Kirishima and Suoh nodded to Asami's order and made the necessary calls. The yakuza's secretary felt pity for the photographer. He knew that Asami would punish the brat until he could not move a single inch from the older man. The boss talked about it every single time Akihito was brought up.

The yakuza in the back smirked as he imagined his Akihito's face when he was dragged from that house by his hair, kicking and hissing the whole time probably.

They arrived around noon at a house that looked completely normal. The yakuza stepped out of the shiny BMW that he had got into after the plane ride. The other men surrounded the whole house, to keep Akihito from escaping like he would try to.

Asami walked to the front door with his two aides and three other men. He knocked loudly and waited for someone to open the door. A voice called from behind the door, "Aki get the door. I am cooking." Then a deeper voice said, much closer to the door, "Yeah, no prob."

The moment the door opened a silver blonde man stared at Asami chest for a single second before he tried slamming the door with all his might. Of course Asami was having none of it. The yakuza put his foot in the door and pulled it open again. Akihito was not stupid, he had already ran down the entry hall and into the living room.

Following at a walking pace, Asami tailed after his lover. Once in the living room one of his men placed a hand on their gun. All of his men, inside the house or outside, had weapons ready just in case. However they were all given strict orders to not harm the photographer, and any injuries to the brat would result in double punishments for the one who hurt him.

Akihito was standing against the wall behind a brown couch, he did not appear to be trying to run. This puzzled Asami but he let it go.

Hazel eyes zeroed in on the guns that all the men carried and he panicked, "You did not bring guns in here did you?" The men glanced at one another. Why would Akihito be worried about guns that none of them were flashing when his long lost lover was standing right in front of him, pissed off as Hades for leaving?

The photographer turned away from them and strangely banged on the wall. Asami got fed up with Akihito ignoring him and walked around the couch to grab his lover's arm and pull him out. A shout came from the brat's mouth as he was dragged to the yakuza's will, "Don't you dare! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

Looks from the yakuza before Akihito made even the photographer momentarily question his sanity. Asami tightened his grip on Akihito's arm and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a gun shot permeated the air. The wall right next to Asami head cracked from the impact of the bullet. Every single person in the room froze.

Someone had managed to take a shot at Asami without any of them noticing. Not only that but this person had the balls to interrupt their boss with his prideful lover. Eyes glanced around just in time to see a five year old girl with long hair, the exact black color that their boss had, and golden eyes with brown and green flecks. She stepped out of the shadows with a silver hand gun held professionally in her hands.

Her gun was pointed perfectly at Asami's head as she said in a cold voice, "I don't like you touching my Mom. Let him go." As she spoke two more children stepped out and flanked her. One a boy and the other a girl, both holding hand guns as well. Some of the men would even compare the children to Asami with his two aides at his side. The second girl smiled widely toward Suoh and said, to the black haired girl a few feet in front of her, "Who first?"

The girl in front narrowed her eyes and said in a loud enough voice that everyone could hear, "I get the one holding mom, the others are all fair game." The yakuza's in the room all pulled guns at the same time, all pointed at the three children who threatened their bosses life. Suddenly Akihito's haunches raised and Asami knew that he was beyond furious. The silver haired man shouted, "How many times have I told you three to not take those guns out of my safe?"

The girl in the center shifted her gaze to Akihito and responded in a practiced voice, "You also said that if anyone entered the house with guns that we had a right to protect ourselves and you, Mommy." She then smiled an innocent smile that did not fit very well with her threatening posture.

Akihito pulled on the grip that Asami had on him but the Yakuza would not budge. The brat's anger only seemed to grow. The boy said in a no bull shit tone, "All of you, put your weapons in the 'no' box." Akihito pointed a finger, indicating a cardboard box with a penciled on 'no' on the front.

The two kids flanking the black haired girl looked at her for a moment. After a glance between them, no one moved to lower their weapons. Akihito was furious, "Asami," he said in a voice that made it obvious he was attempting to restrain his anger, "Tell all your men to put their guns in the box. They will not put down their weapons until you do."

Asami gently shifted Akihito toward him and nodded to the room. All of his men walked forward and dropped weapons into the indicated box. No one, not even Kirishima questioned why he was humoring Akihito. Asami then pulled his hand gun out of his holster and tossed it carefully into the box.

By that time the 'no' box was full of guns and knives and all eyes turned to the children who had not moved during all of this. The two other kids stepped forward, clipped on the safety, and put their weapons gently into the box. Finally, the dark haired girl stepped forward with confidence oozing from her very posture. She also clicked on her safety and placed her gun on top of all the rest. She then looked up at Akihito and smiled widely.

Before anyone else could move or speak, a voice came from the kitchen, "Since everyone seems to have calmed down, why don't you kids come in here for lunch now." The three children walked past Asami and Akihito and into the kitchen. No one in the living room moved until Asami spoke, "Is that your daughter Akihito?"

Akihito pulled his arm out of Asami's reach, and when he could not, decided to face him with what little mobility he possessed. He spoke in a serious tone, "Not just mine, Asami. She is our daughter."

The yakuza froze in shock. No one in the room moved an inch as everyone waited to Asami's reaction. Finally the older man stared into Akihito's hazel eyes and asked , "What is her name?"

A smile spread across Akihito's face as he spoke, "Chikako, Asami Chikako."Her friends are Noriko and Rei." The silence drew out through the room. He tried to distract his lover from an embarrassing realization but it did not work as he planned it. One moment Akihito was staring into Asami's golden eyes and then he was suddenly pulled into the hard chest of his lover. Fear coursed through Akihito's veins like a white hot poker. He feared Asami hurting Chikako, of leaving them alone even knowing who she is to him, and most of all not loving him because of what he had done five years ago.

When Akihito had found out that he was pregnant with Chikako he had decisions to make. He found out that somehow he had taken a drug that made his body create a womb for insemination. Of course, with Asami's life style he was bound to become with child at some point.

He found out that Asami did not want to have children and he ran. His fear seemed to cloud his mind as he left Tokyo and contacted his parents. He told them he would show up in six months, after the yakuza would calm down and stop watching them, and hopefully they would get to meet their new grandchild.

They were of course excited to hear that Akihito had a child. They were slightly surprised that Akihito was the one pregnant but after only a few weeks they were holding a little girl in their arms and they seemingly forgot about it.

He decided to give Chikako her father's last name because he hated that he forced his daughter to never have anything to do with her father. Akihito made sure that his daughter knew that he was not her father but her mother. He repeated it when she was a baby and her first word was mom as she pointed at Akihito.

He wiped tears he had not realized he was shedding on the yakuza's shirt, hoping that he ruined the stupid thing. He began to pull back, trying to escape Asami's embrace. The older man did not stop his retreat and allowed Akihito to stand only one foot away but it was enough space to allow Akihito to calm down. The photographer smiled when he heard a woman's voice emanate from the kitchen, "You three, do not push around your vegetables. Eat them now." He imagined someone telling Asami to do something like that and actually laughed out loud.

Asami looked at his lover for a moment, trying to understand why he was laughing at nothing, before he asked, "Why?" The older man did not need to elaborate what he was asking about, Akihito knew he was wondering why his lover had left when he was pregnant.

The smile slid off of Akihito's face as he dropped his head in shame and sadness over the loss of time with the man he loved, not that he would ever admit it to the older man. He spoke just above a whisper, "I feared that you would want me to get rid of her." He then lifted his head to smile through unshed tears, "I loved her, even then, and wanted to give birth to her, with or without you, Asami." Akihito then angrily wiped at his eyes as he mumbled about dust in the air. Asami reached forward and caressed his lover's cheek gently.

Asami felt Akihito's emotions through his touch. The older man rubbed his thumb over Akihito's face gently, attempting to sooth the younger man. Akihito nuzzled Asami's hand gently and a small smile returned to his face.

The older man spoke in his most soothing voice that he could, "I would never want you to give up something that is ours. You and her are mine and you are both coming back with me to Tokyo."

Before Akihito could retort to the yakuza's order a click rang in his ears. Everyone turned to see Chikako and her two friends loading their guns right next to the no box. Akihito cleared his throat and the three of them turned to stare at him as though they only just realized that the parental figure was standing right there. "What," Akihito began in his best parental voice that held love for the children, "Pray tell, are you three doing pulling something out of the no box?"

Two of them dropped what they held back into the box while Asami's daughter reloaded her gun with no shame at being caught. Akihito sighed and said in a tired voice as he massaged his temples as though he had a world class headache, "You three. Okay, time out. Count to one thousand. Japanese, english, and german."

The three kids each picked a corner of the room and began counting. They alternated between the three designated languages perfectly and without hesitation. As they counted Akihito walked over to the no box to glare at the weapons as thought they were at fault. All the men in the room noticed something, the three kids glanced at each other for only a moment.

Slowly, almost as though not on purpose, the children began to drift off to sleep. Within a minute all three of them were conked out on the rug. Asami smirked and saw Kirishima nod in his direction. All of his men knew what those children were up to. Akihito however was not as quick on the uptake. He smiled at the sleeping kids, "You three...All well." He slowly approached Chikako to rub her head gently, "It is your nap time."

One after another, Akihito moved all of the toddlers to a room nearby and shut the door. The moment he turned around again he saw Asami looking at his strangely. Akihito's pride jumped to the forefront of his mind, "What would you be looking at you bastard?"

Then Asami's signature smirk flickered onto his face and he stepped toward Akihito, "You are a good mother." Was all he said to Akihito before crushing his lips to the boys.

After being signaled by his boss, Suoh moved to the door the children had disappeared into and listened carefully. He could hear talking through the wood of the door. A girls voice filtered through, "When must we be there again?"

Another, masculine, voice answered quickly, almost without needed to think about the answer, "In thirty two minutes."

A sigh could be heard before the same girl voice said, "We had better be getting out of here then. The park is about thirty minutes away and it is going to take some work to escape with all those men in the yard."

Some scuffling made Suoh aware that the three kids were not asleep but attempting to escape the house without anyone noticing. The bodyguard left the door and looked for his boss. He and Akihito were in a heated argument on leaving.

The blonde shouted loudly at the older man, "You can't just uproot us because you feel like it you bastard yakuza."

Asami's face remained motionless but the men knew that he was just as upset as his younger lover. "I can and I will Akihito. You belong by my side. I will not take no for an answer my kitten. Give up." Before the younger man could respond however there was the revving of an engine in the back ground. Akihito's eyes widened before he ran to the door, momentarily forgetting about Asami. Opening the door everyone saw three five year old children sitting on a motorcycle as it drove down the street, away from them.

Akihito reached into pocket saying loudly, "But, I have the-" He pulled out a set of keys and his eyes narrowed. He chucked them down onto the porch in anger as he shouted at the top of his lunges, "They switched the keys again!"

A stampede of feet and Akihito's parents were standing next to their fuming son. "Where the hell could they be going?" Akihito was almost speechless. Asami looked at Suoh who was attempting to gain his attention without alarming Akihito. The older man stepped closer to the bodyguard to hear what he had to say. Suoh told him what he had heard and where he thought Chikako and her friends must have gone.

The news brought a deeper smirk to Asami's face. Chikako was a trouble maker, like her mother, but she had aspects of her father that seemed to bring her even further trouble. The older man grabbed Akihito's shoulder and turned him around roughly. Before he could even gasp Asami silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few moments he pulled away and smirked at the lustful expression on his lovers face. He grabbed the younger man's chin in his hand and said softly, "Calm down, Akihito. I know where they are going." A look of disbelief and then skepticism crossed the hazel eyes trained on Asami's face. The yakuza smiled at his prideful lover and decided to not explain. Instead all of his men and the three Takabas followed Asami to said park.

Once there is was simple to find the three trouble makers.

There was a huge fight between the three five year olds they were looking for and about thirteen ten year olds. The three of them were standing back to back, protecting each other. Chikako swung her fist and knocked two boys down in one fail swoop. The three younger kids fought with precision and speed. Within moment the boys were laid out on the ground like so many bodies in a war zone.

Walking around the bodies the three of them climbed up what appeared to be a jungle gym and sat down to rest. None of the five year olds showed a single speck of exhaustion thought they must be riddled with it. Before Akihito could move to fetch his little trouble maker however a mother of one of the boys came running over to the children and was shouting for her son. Asami grabbed Akihito before he could move and shook his head to tell him to watch and let everything unfold as it should. The mother talked to her son for only a moment before storming over to Chikako and company. Her voice carried over to where the Takabas and Asami stood, "How dare you hurt my son. You aught to be ashamed of yourselves. Where are you parents you little brats." By this time Asami had to told Akihito back to keep mama tiger from going to protect his cub.

Another voice carried over to the small, hidden group. Chikako responded in an emotionless, superior voice, "I was only protecting a fellow classmate, nothing more, nothing less." The small black haired spawn of Asami pulled out a picture and showed it to the mother. She looked at it before take a defensive tone, "That can not be true. How did you get something like that?"

A smirk grew across Chikako's face that looked like a replica of the one her father usually wore. She spoke in a emotionless, supirior voice, "My mother has hundreds of cameras and a dark room. I used it when everyone else in the household was asleep." Anger grew in the mother but this time not at Chikako at all. She grabbed her son's ear and shouted, "You are in so much trouble. Just you wait until your father hears about this." The mother dragged her son toward the park entrance as her son pleaded the whole way. The other boys that Chikako, Rei, and Noriko had beaten up were getting up and escaping as fast as their injuries allowed.

The five year old's whispered among themselves as Akihito broke Asami's hold and stormed toward them. The three did not seem to notice Akihito until he picked up Chikako by her waist and pulled her down to his chest, "You are in big trouble." The girl did not squirm but instead said in a cocky voice that seemed to echo her father's, "Oh there you are mom. I thought you were never going to get here."

Akihito situated Chikako so that she sat on his hip comfortably, "When we get home..." As his sentence faded Akihito shook his head as though at a loss for words. It was then that Asami came up behind Akihito and Chikako, "You both are coming back with me to Tokyo." For the first time Chikako truly looked at her father with her shining golden eyes and said in a small voice, "Tokyo?"

*****TTGO*****

**What do you guys think? I know this one is not what some of you guys were looking for from me but I have been trying to write this for a while. I am thinking that maybe I could write more on this if you guys want but otherwise I will just leave it as a one shot with a huge cliff hanger. Do they go back with Asami to Tokyo? Will Chikako ever know that Asami is her father? Will Akihito run away again? **

**Review and let me know if I should continue it and I will do my best. **

**Thank you all, **

**Knighte:)**


End file.
